Secret life
by mirdaishan
Summary: Two CSI's have a secret life no one ever knew about. GregSara eventually.
1. Often we are blind

**Chapter 1: Often we are blind**

"And it doesn't seem quite fair why we're all left in ignorance," Sara softly sang while processing the evidence from the case she was working on with Grissom. Her boss looked up when he heard her sing.

"You sound happy there."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it again," Sara shyly smiled.

"No, it's okay, you have a lovely singing voice," Grissom said while comparing two things under the microscope.

"Was that a compliment, boss?" Sara teased. She waited until Grissom would say something, but he didn't. She shook her head and continued working.

"So call on the secret life… Oh, sorry!" she apologized when she realized she was singing again. This time, Grissom did look up.

"I don't know that song. Who's singing it?"

"It's called Secret Life and it's by The Corrs, they're an Irish group," Sara told him. She wanted to say more, but she was interrupted by her cell phone. Before answering it, she checked the ID.

"Hey, honey, what's up?"

Grissom rolled his eyes. Sara apparently had a new boyfriend!

"Honey, calm down, baby, it's alright, you're safe, honey," Sara softly said into the phone. "It's okay, honey, just calm down. Honey, stop crying, you're okay. Honey…" She sighed. "Do I need to come home, sweety? Okay, I'll be right there, sweety, just hang in there." She hung up the phone.

"New boyfriend?" Grissom wanted to know. Sara immediately shook her head. "Gris, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. That's okay, right? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" She didn't even wait for his reply, she just grabbed her things and rushed out, leaving a startled Grissom behind. He shook his head. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? He turned around and faced the evidence on the table. He'd never get it processed alone! Who could help him? Greg walked down the hall just as he was thinking that.

"Oh, hey, Greg, wait a second!" Grissom rushed to the hall where Greg had stopped walking.

"What's up, boss?"

"Greg, I need your help processing evidence," Grissom said.

"Sorry, boss, my shift is over, I'm going home," Greg said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Greg, I need someone's help!"

"I'm sorry, Grissom, but I really have to go home," Greg said. "You know I never work doubles or longer than I have to!"

"Can't you make an exception for once?" Grissom begged. "Come on, Greg, you're the only one I've got!"

"Sorry, boss, I really have to go home," Greg replied. "See you tomorrow!" And he walked outside. Grissom sighed. What was wrong with him? Catherine walked up to him.

"Something wrong?"

Grissom told her what had happened.

"Greg _and_ Sara acting weird?" Catherine raised her eyebrows. "You don't think they'll…"

"No!"

Catherine laughed after Grissom had shouted out his thoughts. "Give it up, Gil, you're jealous that Sara may like someone else."

"No, of course not!" Grissom said, staring at her. "And Greg?"

"You do have to admit he has indeed never worked a double," Catherine said. "Or worked longer than he had to. And he'd always be just in time for his shift, never early in all those seven years he has worked here. But let's forget them, show me the evidence and I'll give you a hand!"

* * *

Sara rushed inside. "Oh, honey!"

She wrapped her arms around a young woman with long, brown hair who was crying hysterically.

"I keep dreaming about it!" the young woman cried. "I can't forget it!"

"I know, honey, I know," Sara whispered. "Calm down, I'm here for you, Kyra." After a few more minutes Kyra finally managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Sara, that I made you come here," she now sobbed. Sara held her tightly.

"It's okay, Kyra, you know I'd do anything for you!"

Kyra smiled weakly. "Thanks, Sara. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Sara gave her another tight hug, but then got up. "Well, how about some breakfast then? Newspaper here yet?"

"I'll check," Kyra said while Sara went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She heard Kyra flip the pages of the morning paper and smiled. That girl would never be patient enough to read everything! Sara quickly finished the breakfast preparations and went back to the living room.

"Anything interesting?"

"Well, this may be an interesting job for me," Kyra said. She pointed to a small ad. Sara read it aloud: "Wanted: babysitter for little girl. Babysitting times mainly at night due to work. Contact…" Sara put the paper back on the table. "Go for it, girl, you rock at babysitting! And working at night means you don't have to be alone anymore when I'm at work!"

Kyra nodded. "I think I'll call. Let's see… Call between seven and eight a.m. or one and five p.m." She checked the clock. "Seven fifteen, I'll give it a go!"

While Kyra made the call, Sara ate breakfast. She had only just finished when Kyra came back. "I have a job interview this afternoon! And it's not that far from here: Four Winds Lane."

"Oh, you're right, Four Winds Lane is close to Chapparal Street," Sara nodded. "Well, good luck, girl, although you probably won't need it!"


	2. You're all alone

Thanks for reviewing, x-sara-x, csijunky05 and Unlikely-to-bear-it! I'm not going to tell you just yet who Kyra is, you'll find out if you keep on reading! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're all alone**

Greg quietly entered his apartment. He smiled at his next-door neighbor and whispered a thank you. He then slowly made his way to the small bedroom. Before he could reach the bed, a child's voice shouted happily: "Daddy! You're home!"

Greg laughed and turned on the light. "Hey, little Princess, I'm home again!"

A little girl with beautiful blonde hair jumped out of bed to hug Greg. "I missed you, Daddy! Can I stay home from school this morning?"

"No!" Greg laughed, hugging his daughter back. "You're free from school this afternoon already!"

"Are we going to do something fun?" the little girl begged.

"Maybe," Greg said. "Why don't you go and take a shower first? I'll make breakfast!"

"Okay!" The little girl skipped to the bathroom. While she enjoyed a shower, Greg answered a phone call. He hung up and went to the bathroom.

"You ready, Princess? Where are your clothes? You put them here last night!"

"Over there, Daddy," the little girl said. "Who was that on the phone?"

"You hear everything!" Greg smiled. "It was someone who can baby-sit you, Mandy."

"Oh." Mandy looked disappointed.

"Hey…" Greg quickly hugged her. "We talked about this, Mandy! The next-door neighbor is going to move, so she can't baby-sit you anymore. And I can't take you to work with me!"

"Who's going to be the new babysitter then?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know yet, Princess, but at least you'll be there with me when this girl is coming this afternoon," Greg said. "Now, are you ready to eat breakfast?"

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, someone's at the door!"

"I know, Princess," Greg smiled. "Remember what I said? Be on your best behavior!"

"I will!" Mandy promised. "Now go and answer the door!"

Greg did this. "Hello! You must be Kyra! I'm Greg."

"Hello Greg, nice to meet you," Kyra said. "And I guess that's the girl I have to baby-sit!"

Greg smiled. "Yes. Kyra, this is my daughter Mandy. Mandy, this is Kyra."

"Hello, Kyra, nice to meet you," Mandy said while shaking Kyra's hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," Kyra said. "How old are you?"

"Eight," Mandy answered. "And you?"

"Mandy!" Greg warned.

"It's okay," Kyra laughed. "I'm nineteen."

"That's eleven years older than me," Mandy immediately said. "Right, Daddy?"

"That's right, Princess," Greg smiled. "Please, Kyra, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Kyra said.

"I'll get it!" Mandy said and she rushed to the kitchen. Greg and Kyra both sat down.

"Cute girl," Kyra said. "She seems very clever."

"Yeah, she's a great girl," Greg nodded. "But let's get to the point, we're here to talk about you! You read you'll have to work nights?"

"Yes, and that's no problem," Kyra immediately said. "The woman I live with works nights as well, so I won't have to be home alone at nights anymore."

"Do you have any babysitting experience?" Greg asked.

"I used to baby-sit my sis…sister a… a lot…" Kyra answered with a voice that started to shake. "Please don't ask anymore about her."

Greg knew right away he shouldn't, so he changed the subject.

"I think you're right for the job, but Mandy has to like you as well." Just after he'd said that, Mandy entered the room with a glass of water.

"Thank you, Mandy," Kyra smiled.

"You're welcome." Mandy sat down on the couch and watched Kyra while she drank her water. "Do you like Barbies?" she suddenly asked.

Kyra put down her glass. "No, I don't _like_ them." Mandy's face dropped. "I _love_ them!" Kyra smiled. Mandy jumped up. "Me, too! Do you have Beach Barbie?"

"Yes, and I have a horseback riding Barbie and a tennis Barbie," Kyra said. Mandy's mouth fell open. "You have a tennis Barbie? My Daddy won't let me have her!"

"Well, why don't I bring her so you can play with her?" Kyra suggested. Mandy nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations, Kyra, you got the job," Greg smiled.

"Yeah!" Mandy cheered. "You're going to be my new babysitter!"

"Can you start tonight?" Greg asked Kyra. She nodded. "No problem!"

"Great! Then I'll see you tonight at six forty-five?"

"I'll be there!" Kyra promised.


	3. And it doesn't seem quite fair

Thanks for the lovely reviews: firestorm13, lins, x-sara-x, csijunky05, SidleGirl21, Lalenna and missusmesser! This chapter is a little bit different than the other two, hope you like it anyway:)

* * *

**Chapter 3: And it doesn't seem quite fair**

That night Kyra started babysitting Mandy. Mandy turned out to be the sweetest girl, no problem at all. As promised, Kyra brought her tennis Barbie and she and Mandy played for almost an hour. Clearly, Kyra had already become Mandy's favorite babysitter so far!

* * *

"Hey, Greg!" Sara said as she entered the locker room. "Did you have a nice day?"

"A bit busy, but, yeah, nice," Greg nodded. "How about yours?"

"Not bad," Sara smiled. She closed her locker. "Come on, let's see what kind of surprise Grissom has in mind for us tonight!"

They walked to the break room together where Catherine and Grissom were talking. When they entered, the two older CSI's both raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Sara exchanged a look with Greg. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Catherine said. She cleared her throat. "I… I should probably get back to work, Gil. I'll see you in a minute." She left the break room. Grissom looked up.

"Catherine is working with me on that case, Sara. I had no one else when you suddenly rushed out yesterday!"

"I'm really sorry, Grissom, but it was an emergency," Sara apologized. "It's all okay now, I promise I won't rush out again."

"Well, you're not the only one to blame here, someone else was in a rush after shift as well…" Grissom said while moving his look to Greg.

"Grissom, I don't work doubles, you know that!" Greg said, sounding a bit angry now. "And I never will, so leave it alone. Do we have a case or not?"

"Yes, the two of you have to work together," Grissom said. "Catherine and I are doing a case together and Warrick and Nick are still working on a case together as well. You have a robbery at a bookstore!"

"A bookstore?" Sara stared at Grissom. Greg grabbed the paper with the case. "Oh, I think I know why, this is the only bookstore in town that already has the new Harry Potter book."

Now Sara stared at Greg. "You read Harry Potter?"

"Let's go!" Greg quickly said, not answering Sara's question. "My car or yours?"

"Yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not another word, Greg!"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"No, but that smile of yours…"

"Sara, just admit you hate me being right!" Greg smiled.

Sara sighed. "Okay: I hate you being right about this dumb case. I've never had such an easy case to solve in my entire life! I can't believe it, though, are some Harry Potter fans really that… weird?"

"They want to know what's going to happen in the new book, don't you?" Greg asked.

"Greg, I don't even know what the whole book is about… No, no, I don't want to know either!" Sara quickly said when she saw Greg wanted to give her the details. "Just… Just turn on the radio."

Greg did this and a man's singing voice filled the car.

"_Michelle's at home, the cats are purring, _

_She doesn't know what purring is. _

_She's safe and warm, and she's not sorry,_

_She doesn't know what sorry is. _

_  
And Michelle's smiling_

_Michelle's smiling_

_Michelle's smiling"_

"Wow," Sara softly said. "Who's singing this?"

"John Stamos," Greg replied. "It's from the series Full House, you know it?"

Sara shook her head. The song had touched her deep inside, it was so beautiful! She looked at Greg and suddenly saw him in a whole different point of view. This Greg was sweet… romantic… Was she starting to fall for him? She had finally gotten over Grissom, was she now falling in love with another CSI? He was concentrating on the road and didn't see her stare at him. Her heart started to beat a little faster when he smiled.

"I love this song."

"I think I just started to love it as well," Sara said with a smile. "Can you put it on a CD for me?"

"Yeah, of course!" Greg said. "Anything for you, honey!"

And for the first time, Sara didn't correct him for calling her 'honey'.


	4. Why we’re all left in ignorance

Thanks for reviewing: Lalenna, lins, missusmesser, katie, Unlikely-to-bear-it, LocoGreggo and CSIwannabe! And here is more for you, hope you like it! And trust me, you will find out very soon who Kyra really is! (Not this chapter yet, but keep on reading!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Why we're all left in ignorance**

"Sara, I'm home!"

Sara looked up from her cup of coffee. "Hey, Kyra, how was babysitting?"

"Great, Mandy is so sweet!" Kyra said while hanging up her coat. "Oh, do you have any tea as well?"

"You know I never drink tea and yet you ask again everyone morning," Sara smiled.

"Well, if you deeply cared about me, you would have made me some," Kyra teased while she started to make herself a cup of tea. "Anyway, Mandy is adorable, I love babysitting her! And her father loves her so much, he's great with her!"

"What's his name?" Sara inquired.

"Greg."

Sara nearly choked on her coffee.

"What?"

"You okay?" Kyra said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just… I work with someone named Greg," Sara said. She felt her heart starting to beat faster again. "But I can't imagine…" Her thoughts went back to the song in the car. "It wouldn't be?"

"What?" Kyra said, while sitting down. "Think they're the same guy?"

"Well, I…" Sara started thinking. Was it possible that Greg actually had a daughter?

"How old was she again?"

"Eight."

Eight… Then the girl would have been three when Sara moved to Vegas. Could it be? She'd have to ask him! But… did he have a girlfriend then? Or worse: a wife?

"What about Mandy's mother?" Sara asked.

"As far as I know, she doesn't have one," Kyra replied. "I didn't see her or any evidence that there was a woman in that apartment. Why?"

"Oh, Kyra, you know I've never kept a secret for you," Sara sighed. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with Greg. My Greg. I mean, Greg from my work."

Kyra smiled. "Go for it, Sar! It's about time you started to think about someone else besides Grissom!"

"Hey, I got over Grissom a few months ago already!" Sara quickly said. "Let's just… change the subject. Want to do something together this afternoon?"

* * *

A few weeks passed. Sara completely forgot to ask Greg about a possible daughter due to many big cases. After five weeks, Sara finally found a moment to relax in the break room. She had just gotten herself a cup of coffee when Catherine entered. "Hey, Sar, you still alive as well?"

"Yeah, barely!" Sara laughed. She sat down and took a sip.

"Drinkable?" Catherine asked.

"If you have a death wish…" Sara pushed her cup away. "Shift's nearly over, I'll get something on the way home!"

Catherine sat down, just as Greg entered. "Hey, Sara, hadn't seen you today yet," Greg said. "You look great in that shirt!" Sara's cheeks immediately turned bright red, but she managed to hide it from Greg by looking down. Catherine had seen it though. "Greg, can you get my photo album from my locker, please? I've got some new pictures of Lindsey I want to show you."

"Sure." Greg left the break room so Catherine could talk to Sara.

"Spill it, Sar. In love with Greg?"

"I don't know, Cath," Sara sighed. "A few weeks ago, we went back to the lab after a case and he played this beautiful song in his car. I can't stop thinking about him ever since. I know, I know, I'm hopeless!"

"No, Sara, not at all," Catherine friendly said. "Greg's a nice guy and definitely crazy about you. If I were you, I'd go for it!"

Greg returned with the photo album. "Here you go, Cath."

"Thanks, Greg. Here, check out this picture, isn't she beautiful?" Catherine showed the two other CSI's a beautiful picture of her twelve-year-old daughter.

"She's beautiful, Cath," Greg said with a puppy dog face. The kind of face a father would have when seeing a picture of his own daughter! Sara realized. She still had to ask him! But first…

"Greg, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee after shift?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sar, I have to go home right away," Greg said. "Sorry."

"Right…" Sara couldn't hide her disappointment. Greg noticed it.

"Sar, you know I'd love to go out for coffee with you, but… someone's waiting for me at home. And it's not my girlfriend as I don't have one!"

"It's okay," Sara said, nodding. "Show me another picture, Cath."

When shift was over, Greg joined Sara in her walk to her locker. "Sar, are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not!" Just disappointed, she thought, but she didn't say anything.She was glad her cell phone went off. Without checking the ID, she answered: "Sidle. Oh, hey, honey! Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, that sounds great! Yeah, I'll come and pick you up. What's the address again? Okay, I'll be right there."

"Your boyfriend?" Greg softly said when she had hung up. This time he looked disappointed.

"No, Greg, I don't have a boyfriend," she said. She suddenly felt the tension between them. "Greg, I… I don't really know how to say this, but I'm not going to waste another five years like I did with Grissom. Greg, I think I'm in love with you…"

As reply, Greg softly and slowly kissed her. She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ever since the moment you came here!" He took her in his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry we can't go out for those drinks, Sar, but I really have to go home."

"Well, me too now, I promised I'd pick someone up," Sara said. "But maybe some other time?"

"Absolutely!" Greg said before kissing her again. "So, where do you have to pick up this someone?"

"Four Winds Lane."

Greg froze. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's babysitting a little girl there," Sara nodded. "Why?"

"Um… No reason. Why don't you go then, I still have to get something from my locker," Greg quickly said. Sara grabbed his arm, realizing the truth. "You live Four Winds Lane, don't you, Greg?"

He sighed. "Why don't you follow me home?"


	5. Show me the way of life

I'd like to thank Lalenna, x-sara-x, lins, csi-tech, HopeGrace - MLH, Unlikely-to-bear-itand jewelbaby for the lovely reviews. This is the final chapter of the story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Show me the way of life**

Twenty minutes later, Greg and Sara arrived at Four Winds Lane. Without saying a word Greg walked up to his door. Sara followed him, also without saying a word. When Greg had opened the door, Mandy immediately ran up to him.

"Daddy! You're home!"

"Hey, Princess!" Greg lifted her up to hug her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Kyra just woke me up ten minutes ago," Mandy replied. "She was going to make me pancakes, Daddy!"

"Oh, really?" Greg smiled. "Well, Kyra, maybe you have to make some more then, it sounds great!"

"Sure!" Kyra called from the kitchen. "Pancakes for three, coming up!"

"Hey, Kyra," Sara said. Kyra immediately left the kitchen. "Sara, you're here already! Greg, this is Sara, I live with her. Sara, this is…"

"Greg, I know," Sara interrupted her. "I work together with him."

"Oh…" Kyra fell silent. Greg had started to stare at Sara when Kyra had announced she lived with her, but now he came back to his senses. "Mandy, why don't you go into the kitchen to eat those pancakes? I'll be right there, Princess."

"Okay, Daddy," Mandy said. She skipped to the kitchen.

"I'll join her, then you two can talk," Kyra said, who realized that was necessary. She left the living room. With her mouth still half open, Sara sat down.

"You have a daughter, Greg?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Mandy, she's eight. I never told anyone about her."

"Why not, Greg?" Sara said. "She seems like a great girl!"

"Because I can't explain, okay?" Greg now shouted. He immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Sar, I didn't mean to shout at you. Come here." Sara sat down next to him as he wanted.

"Tell me, Greg. I want to know."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath.

"Nine years ago... I fell in love with this girl named Ellen. We were quite happy and well... you know, I'm not a saint. Anyway, Ellen got pregnant and we were both really excited about it. At least… I was excited about it... and it seemed like Ellen was as well. For nine months, I was at her side to help her and finally, she was ready to give birth. Mandy was born at the hospital, but as soon as she was in my arms, Ellen said: _"She's all yours, Greg. I'm way too young to have a kid. As soon as I can, I'm leaving Las Vegas and I'm never coming back. I don't care what you do with her, just keep her away from me."_ And she did. She left Vegas twelve hours after giving birth and I had a little girl to look after. I stayed with her the first year of her life, surviving by borrowing money from my parents, who luckily helped out a lot. When Mandy was a year old, I started working at the Crime Lab and I was able to take care of her all by myself. And that's the whole story," Greg ended.

Sara didn't know what to say. Finally, she found her voice again and said: "Greg, you're amazing. Taking care of a little girl all alone for all those years… But why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I couldn't, I didn't know what to say!" Greg said. "Mandy thinks her mother died while giving birth to her, I can't tell her that her mother is somewhere out there, but wants nothing to do with her?"

"I'm so sorry about Ellen, Greg," Sara softly said.

Greg grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Sara. I've got Mandy... and you!"

Sara smiled at him. "Yeah, you've got me too, Greg!"

"Guys, the pancakes are getting cold," Kyra warned from the kitchen.

"We'll be right there!" Greg said. "So… she lives with you? Care to explain?"

Sara smiled again. "I guess it's my turn now? Okay then. Kyra is the oldest daughter of my best friend in college. Well, my only friend in college. We shared a room all those years in college and kept in contact when we left. She was like my soul mate, we'd never keep a secret from each other. Weird, actually, considering the fact she was nine years older than me. Anyway, three years after college, she got married and almost immediately got pregnant. Kyra was born and ten years later, she got a little sister. When Kyra was fourteen, I moved to Vegas and my best friend was crazy enough to find a job here as well.She moved with her whole family to Vegas, just to be in the same city as me. I'd see Kyra and her sister almost every day and it was a bit like they were my children as well. But then… A few months ago, Warrick and Nick got assigned a case of a car accident, remember, Greg?"

"Yes," he said. "A drunk driver bumped into another car, three people died, the driver and one other person in that other car survived…" Suddenly, he realized. "Kyra survived that accident, it was your best friend, herhusband and Kyra's sister in the car! Oh, Sara!"

"Yes," Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Kyra was the only one to survive. She's being having nightmares about it ever since. But she didn't have anyone to live with anymore at all, so I immediately said she could live with me. After all, it feels a bit like she's my daughter as well."

Greg pulled her into a hug. "You're amazing too, Sara. It's not easy, taking care of someone alone."

"Why don't we just tell everyone at work?" Sara suddenly suggested. "And… about us, too. Because I really want this to work for more than just a few months."

"Me, too," Greg smiled. They slowly kissed and both felt the love going through their bodies.

"Daddy, the pancakes are nearly cold!"

"Coming, Princess!" Greg kissed Sara again. "Come on, other Princess, let's get some breakfast!"

* * *

"Daughters!"

That's how Catherine entered the break room at the beginning of shift. Greg and Sara both raised their eyebrows.

"Something wrong with Lindsey?" Warrick inquired.

"Yeah, secrets, not wanting to tell me where she's going all of a sudden," Catherine sighed, missing the looks Greg and Sara exchanged.

Nick and Grissom entered the break room. Sara nervously squeezed Greg's hand under the table.

"Okay, new assignments!" Grissom began. "Catherine, Warrick, you have a…"

"Lindsey!"

Grissom looked up from his papers, Catherine got up from her chair. "Lindsey, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing a surprise for all of you," Lindsey answered. She stepped aside so everyone could see Mandy. "Who's that?" Nick said. Mandy smiled and ran up to Greg. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Daddy?"

Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Grissom all stared at Greg. Mandy grinned. "Hey, Sara!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Catherine asked. "Lindsey? What's this?"

Kyra joined Lindsey now. "Should we tell her, Linds? Or perhaps Greg and Sara should!"

"Who are you?" Warrick said.

"Kyra, I live with Sara," Kyra said, enjoying the amazed looks she got. "And that's Mandy, she's with Greg."

"Okay, now I want someone to tell me what's going on here!" Catherine said.

"Relax, I'll tell you," Greg said. And for the third time he told the whole story. Mandy stared at him when she heard for the first time her mother was still alive. "Where is she, Daddy?"

"I don't know, Princess," Greg softly answered. Tears appeared in his daughter's eyes. "Why doesn't she want to be with me?"

"Hey, Mandy, don't cry!" Sara lifted Mandy from Greg. "You have your Daddy who loves you very much, and Kyra who cares a lot about you…"

"And me too!" Lindsey suddenly said with a smile. "I could be like your big sister, Mandy!"

"I like that," Mandy quietly said. "But I still don't have a Mommy…"

Catherine wanted to get up to help cheer up Mandy, but Sara beat her to it. "You know what, Mandy? You can call me your Mommy!"

"Really?" Mandy's whole face lit up. Grissom just stared at her and Sara. Sara noticed it. "Yeah, Greg and I… Well…"

"Save your breath, Sar, we're happy for the two of you," Nick smiled. Grissom didn't say anything, but his look told Sara more than a thousand words.

"I'm sorry, Gris," she said.

He shook his head. "No, it's alright, Sara. Really."

* * *

Exactly one year later, everyone who had been in the break room were together again. And this time not in the break room, but at the church for Sara and Greg's wedding. Mandy was so excited that she was finally going to have a real Mom and Sara was excited about that as well. Over the past few months, she had really started to see Mandy as her own daughter and she was happy she'd be able to share the rest of her life with the little girl. And with Greg of course! The two of them were still as madly in love as a year ago and everyone could see they really loved each other.

After the wedding, Kyra and Lindsey had organized a little party for Sara and Greg with a lot of music. "I think this first song is absolutely perfect for tonight," Lindsey said with a huge smile. "Right, Kyra?"

"Right!" Kyra smiled. "Sara and Greg, this one's for you!"

"_So call on the secret life_

_Call on the secret life_

_Show me the way of life_

_Bring on the secret life"_


End file.
